Talking to darkness
by elektra121
Summary: Licht und Schatten: Eine Eowyn/Grima-story. Ziemlich psychologisch, Eowyns POV. Eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen.


Okay, mir gehört nix, bin nur die Übersetzerin.  
  
Die Originalgeschichte findet ihr hier auf fanfiction.net und wer Geschmack am Eowyn/Grima-Pairing gefunden hat, kann ja mal die Seite der Autorin besuchen.  
  
http://vera.iatp.org.ua/vereena/index.html  
  
Da gibts noch eine Menge weiterer solcher Geschichten... Jetzt aber: Lest und Genießt! Und vergesst das Reviewen nicht! ^_^  
  
___________________  
  
Talking to Darkness   
  
___________________  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien ist an allem schuld!  
  
Rating: „R" wegen der „R"omantik  
  
Pairing: ungewöhnlich  
  
Basiert auf: teils dem Buch, teils dem zweiten Film (Anm.d.Ü.: mehr dem Film, glaube ich!)  
  
*****  
  
Wunderschön ist das Land von Rohan, so lieblich seine Ebenen und grünen Hügel unter dem endlosen blauen Himmel, golden in der Abenddämmerung, kupfern im Morgengrauen.  
  
Wenn man vom Turm von Meduseld, Eorls goldener Halle, hinabsieht, erfreut sich das Herz an der Anmut, die Luft und Erde und Wasser dieses Landes füllt, und alle seine Geschöpfe.  
  
Welches Land wäre der Ursprung des Lichts, wenn nicht dieses, die Heimat jener edlen Pferde, die die treusten aller Tiere sind?  
  
Zugleich aber streifen dunkle Winde das Gesicht, und Kälte kriecht schlangengleich bis ins Mark. Dann spürt man den Hauch des Bösen im rauen Wind, wie er die lieblichen Hügel heimsucht, sich in die Herzen einschleicht, die Gedanken umgarnt und die Sinne vernebelt.  
  
Denn dieses Land, so prächtig es ist, ist nicht nur der Ursprung des Lichts, sondern auch der Dunkelheit.  
  
Man nennt mich die weiße Herrin von Rohan, und ich bin wahrhaft die Tochter des Landes, in Fleisch und Blut; in mir trage ich sein Licht - und seine Dunkelheit, und meine Augen erfreuen sich nicht nur an der Anmut der Pferde auf den Wiesen, sondern auch an der Schnelligkeit der Nattern im Gras.  
  
Ich fühle die Dunkelheit, wie ein Schlachtenross das Blut wittert, und ebensowenig wie der Reiter sein Pferd kann ich meine Gefühle dann noch im Zaum halten.  
  
Beinahe jedenfalls, denn ich besitze Kraft und Willen, ihr zu widerstehen.  
  
Aber manchmal frage ich mich: warum muss ich das Licht in mir nur so verbissen beschützen, wenn sich die Dunkelheit doch so gut anfühlt?  
  
*****  
  
Schon als ich ihn zum allerersten Mal sah, wusste ich, dass er die Dunkelheit war.   
  
Seine hagere Gestalt, ganz in Schwarz gehüllt, sein rabenschwarzes lockiges Haar, seine blassen schlangenhaften Gesichtszüge und am allermeisten seine Stimme, sanft und süß und bezaubernd - allem an ihm haftete das Böse an.  
  
Manch andere mögen ihn nicht gleich durchschaut haben wie ich, zunächst geblendet von seinem giftigen Charme und seinen schmeichelhaften Worten; aber selbst jene brauchten nicht lange, um sein Schlangenwesen zu erkennen.   
  
Aber ach, schon war es zu spät, denn Grima Galmodssohn hatte seine Zeit genutzt, Macht über König Theodens Verstand zu erringen, bevor man anfing, ihn bei seinem wahren Namen zu nennen. Schlangenzunge nannten sie ihn, aber für mich war er immer nur „die Schlange". Ich beobachtete ihn oft, wenn er es nicht merkte.  
  
Aber häufig bemerkte er es doch, und jedesmal, wenn das geschah, schien er mich mit seinem Blick zu behexen. Und viele Male wusste ich genau, dass er mich ansah. Ich brauchte nicht einmal den Kopf heben, denn sein Blick war fast körperlich auf der Haut zu spüren  
  
Oftmals, wenn ich in schlaflosen Nächten in der Halle herumwanderte, drehte ich mich hastig um ohne mehr zu erkennen als dunkle Schatten, die sich in noch undurchdringlicherer Dunkelheit auflösten. Und immer kämpfte ich mit dem Drang, diese Dunkelheit an mich herankommen zu lassen und sie anzusprechen  
  
*****  
  
Es verging einige Zeit, bis die Schlange wagte, sich mir zu nähern. Eines Tages stand ich oben auf dem Turm (meinem Lieblingsplatz, von dem aus man weit über das Land sehen konnte), als er plötzlich hinter mir erschien, sich verbeugte und sein gewohntes Schlangenlächeln lächelte.  
  
„Welch bezaubernder Anblick.", säuselte er und kam näher. „Rohan ist in der Tat eines der schönsten Länder auf der Welt."   
  
„Ja, das ist es.", sagte ich kühl, „Obwohl ich ja keinen Vergleich habe."  
  
„Oh, für diesmal könnt Ihr meinen Worten Glauben schenken. Ich bin ziemlich weit gereist."  
  
Er verstummte, und während meine Abscheu gegen Grima mit der Neugier kämpfte, ihn nach seinen Reisen zu fragen, betrachtete er die ferne Kette der Berge. Schließlich brach er das Schweigen:   
  
„Habt Ihr jemals davon geträumt, Rohan zu verlassen, Herrin?"  
  
Ich dachte eine Weile nach, bevor ich antwortete: "Ja, das tue ich. Ich würde sehr gern andere Länder sehen."  
  
„Warum? Glaubt Ihr, dass es dort interessante Dinge gibt?"  
  
„Nun, es muss ja so sein. Ich kann mir kein Land vorstellen, das vollkommen uninteressant wäre."  
  
Er lachte leise. „Es gibt viel Unvorstellbares auf dieser Welt. Aber hier seid Ihr im Recht. Die Gnade des Schöpfers zeigt sich an jedem Stück Land, aber manche Orte sind mehr damit gesegnet als andere. Genau wie die Menschen."  
  
Ich schaute in sein blasses, unattraktives Gesicht; machte ihm seine körperliche Unzulänglichkeit wirklich etwas aus?   
  
„Nun", sagte ich, „nicht eine schöne Erscheinung macht einen Menschen schön, sondern nur eine schöne Seele."  
  
Grima sah mich mit einer gewissen Neugier an. „Glaubt Ihr das, Herrin? Aber wie kann sich die schöne Seele in einem hässlichen Körper entwickeln?"  
  
„Und warum nicht? Wenn jemand klug ist, und freundlich, und..."  
  
Er lachte, und ich runzelte die Stirn. „Habe ich etwas Komisches gesagt?"  
  
„Oh, vergebt mir, Herrin. Aber ich kann Euch nicht zustimmen. Ein hässlicher Mensch mag schlau sein (denn Schlauheit entwickelt sich am besten im harten Überlebenskampf); aber Freundlichkeit nicht. Das hässliche Kind wird man schlagen, bevor es seine inneren Qualitäten zeigen kann; einfach nur, weil es hässlich ist. Und ganz egal, wie freundlich es eigentlich ist, es wird immer böse aufwachsen."  
  
„Dann sagt Ihr, dass alle hässlichen Menschen böse sind?"  
  
„Nun, die meisten. Es muss ja immer ein paar Ausnahmen geben. Aber ich persönlich habe noch nicht eine getroffen."  
  
Ich runzelte wieder die Stirn. „Moment, etwas stimmt daran nicht. Menschen suchen sich das Aussehen, mit dem sie geboren werden, nicht aus. Euch zufolge wäre jemand, der hässlich geboren wird, dann dazu verdammt, dem Bösen zu dienen. Wenn Ihr solche Überlegungen weitertreibt, würdet Ihr am Ende zu dem Schluss kommen, dass man alle hässlichen Kinder gleich nach der Geburt töten sollte!"  
  
„Es heißt, es gäbe Stämme, die einen solchen Brauch haben.", bemerkte Grima, „Und ich könnte nicht sagen, dass sie da sehr im Unrecht sind.", setzte er bitter hinzu. Bevor ich meine Bedenken gegen diese unerhörte Darlegung in Worte fassen konnte, drehte er sich zu mir um; fasste meine Hand und brachte sie an seine Lippen. Ich schnappte nach Luft, als er sie küsste, und sofort ließ er wieder los.   
  
„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, mit Euch zu plaudern, Herrin. Ich bitte um Verzeihung, dass ich in Eure Einsamkeit eingedrungen bin.", sagte er und verschwand.  
  
*****  
  
Aus keinem augenscheinlichen Grund verweilte ich länger bei diesem Gespräch mit des Königs Ratgeber, als ich hätte tun sollen; ich ging es in Gedanken wieder und wieder durch. Den Eindruck, den Grimas Worte und bloße Anwesenheit auf mich gemacht hatten, konnte ich mir nicht restlos erklären.   
  
Er war abstoßend und anziehend zugleich; er war zweifellos ein schlechter Mensch, aber irgendwas an ihm erregte meine Neugier. Ich wünschte, ich hätte noch eine Gelegenheit gehabt, mit ihm zu sprechen, aber in letzter Zeit war er sehr beschäftigt mit Staatsangelegenheiten, und es war für mich absolut undenkbar von mir aus seine Gesellschaft zu suchen.  
  
*****  
  
König Theoden, mein Onkel, wurde unerwartet krank. Natürlich war er nicht mehr jung, aber solange ich mich erinnern konnte, hatte seine Gesundheit ihn nie betrogen; und nun verfiel er mit jedem Tag mehr.  
  
Ich verdächtigte Grima, seine Hand dabei im Spiel zu haben, eher gefühlsmäßig als aus vernünftigen Gründen; und ich achtete nun sorgfältig auf alles, was mein Onkel aß und trank, bemerkte aber nichts, das mir einen Beweis für Schlangenzunges Verrat gegeben hätte.  
  
Er musste es bemerkt haben, aber es schien ihn nur zu amüsieren; sein Betragen mir gegenüber wurde aufreizend und herausfordernd. Nie zuvor hatte ich mich so über ihn geärgert; es gab Augenblicke, in dem ich beinahe die Beherrschung verlor, um dem brennenden Wunsch nachzugeben, ihn kräftig in sein Schlangengesicht zu schlagen.  
  
*****  
  
Einer dieser Vorfälle ereignete sich eines Abends bei Tisch: ich schenkte meinem Onkel gerade Wein nach, als ich den wohlbekannten Blick spürte. Ich schaute auf, um Schlangenzunges Augen zu begegnen, und das reichte schon: der Wein schwappte auf das weiße Tischtuch, die Kanne stieß an den Becher und riss ihn um. Verfluchte Schlange! Ich war mir sicher, dass er das mit Absicht gemacht hatte. Einen Moment lang kämpfte ich mit dem Impuls, ihm den Becher an den Kopf zu werfen, da stand er schon neben mir und gab den Dienern Anweisung, den Tisch wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.  
  
„Fühlt Ihr Euch wohl, Herrin?", seine besorgte Nachfrage klang spöttisch.   
  
Noch ehe ich eine angemessene Antwort für ihn hatte, nahm er mich an der Hand und führte mich aus dem Saal; Onkel Theoden schien den Vorfall nicht einmal mitbekommen zu haben.  
  
*****  
  
In der Vorhalle führte Grima mich zur nächsten Bank, bedeutete mir Platz zu nehmen und setzte sich dann selbst auch. Während er mich mit seinem schwarzen Blick durchbohrte, fragte er: „Bedrückt Euch etwas, Herrin?"  
  
„Ihr!", fauchte ich ohne nachzudenken; das war sehr unvorsichtig, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Ihr und Eure widerliche Anwesenheit, die die Luft in dieser Halle vergiftet! Ich wünschte, jemand würde diesen Ort von Euch säubern, falsche Schlange!"   
  
Ich atmete heftig und fühlte, wie meine Wangen feuerrot anliefen.   
  
Nie zuvor hatte ich mir solche Unhöflichkeiten erlaubt; aber Grima schien es nicht zu stören.  
  
„In der Tat", sagte er gedehnt, „Ich kann Euch nicht widersprechen, Herrin. Ihr habt mein Wesen richtig erkannt. Und was nun? Was werdet ihr tun, mein hübscher kleiner Krieger, um diesen Ort von meiner widerlichen Anwesenheit zu säubern? Mich töten; meinen Schädel mit diesem Becher zertrümmern?"  
  
„Was...?"  
  
„Oh, das war doch so offensichtlich. Oder vielleicht wollt Ihr diese angenehme Pflicht an Euren Vetter weitergeben? Oder an Euren hirnlosen Bruder?"  
  
„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen!"  
  
Er fing meine Hand ab, bevor sie sein Gesicht traf. „Benehmt Euch, Fräulein!", zischte Grima. „So ein Verhalten entehrt Euer königliches Blut!"   
  
Er ließ mich los und stand auf. „Wenn Ihr Euch vom Bösen so angezogen fühlt, mein Fräulein, dass es Eure Hand zittern macht und Euer Benehmen derart unangemessen wird, gebe ich Euch jetzt einen wertvollen kleinen Rat. Haltet Euch an das Licht! Damit Ihr nicht riskiert, Euch an die hässliche Schlange zu verlieren, schenkt Euch lieber dem hübschen Prinzen. Es wird ihm gefallen."  
  
Und mit der gewohnten Schnelligkeit verschwand Grima.  
  
*****  
  
Ich schämte mich entsetzlich. Ein solches Verhalten war unentschuldbar.  
  
Ganz egal, wie richtig ich mit meinen Anschuldigungen liegen mochte, das rechtfertigte keinesfalls, mich auf das Niveau meines Gegners herabzulassen. Ganz egal, wie wahr meine Worte sein mochten, sie laut auszusprechen war in jeder Hinsicht töricht gewesen. Ganz egal, was Grima verdiente...  
  
Aber ich musste eingestehen, dass er mit seinen letzten Worten Recht gehabt hatte. Die Dunkelheit trieb mich langsam in den Wahnsinn. Sie zog mich in ihren Bann, und ich brauchte dringend ein Licht, um mich davon zu befreien.  
  
*****  
  
Ich hatte den Ruf der Dunkelheit schon früher gehört. Zum ersten Mal erreichte er mich nach dem Tod meiner Eltern. Damals als kleines Kind fragte ich mich schmerzlich, warum mein Bruder und ich ganz allein auf der Welt geblieben waren.   
  
War das die Strafe für irgendetwas?  
  
Ich durchforschte alle meine Taten und verhörte Eomer mit der Strenge eines Inquisitors; aber weder in seinen noch in meinen Handlungen konnte ich irgendetwas finden, das eine so schreckliche Bestrafung rechtfertigte, wie sie uns traf.   
  
Und so dachte ich bei mir: warum sollte ich weiterhin versuchen, ein liebes Mädchen zu sein, wo es mir doch bisher nichts anderes eingebracht hatte, als Waise zu werden?  
  
*****  
  
Damals rettete mich mein Onkel; und seitdem war er immer der erste, an den ich mich wandte, wenn derartige Zweifel wieder einmal meine Gedanken heimsuchten. Der König erschien mir immer als das hellste Licht, nun aber trübte sich sein Schein mehr und mehr.  
  
Und außerdem war die Situation jetzt eine ganz andere. Schien ich damals angezogen zu sein von der abstrakten Idee des Bösen, war es nun (zu meiner eigenen Schande und mit Schrecken erkannte ich es) ein sehr konkreter Mensch, der Sohn der Dunkelheit, der mich faszinierte. Ich bezweifelte, dass mein Onkel, selbst in seinen besten Zeiten, mich verstanden hätte; aber zu meinem Glück war sein Sohn für mich da.   
  
Theodred war meinem Bruder und mir immer ein guter Freund gewesen.   
  
Er war für mich praktisch so etwas wie ein zweiter Bruder. Aber nun ließen mich Grimas Worte ihn mit ganz anderen Augen sehen.   
  
Theodred war offensichtlich überrascht von meiner veränderten Haltung ihm gegenüber, aber freudig überrascht. Wir fingen an, mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, und Eomer, der meine Absichten wohl erkannt hatte, nahm die Angewohnheit an, uns mit mehr oder weniger glaubhaften Entschuldigungsgründen allein zu lassen. Wir genossen das Zusammensein sehr, und meine Genesung machte schnell Fortschritte. Grima hielt jetzt einigen Abstand von mir, und ich hörte fast auf, über ihn nachzudenken.   
  
Ich hatte schon angefangen, mir Gedanken über ein zukünftiges Leben mit Theodred zu machen, als all das plötzlich aufhörte.  
  
*****  
  
An jenem Tag war ich wieder oben auf dem Turm und schaute nach Theodred und Eomer aus. Sie waren vor zwei Tagen wegen einem der üblichen Angriffe ausgeritten, und sollten heute zurück sein.  
  
Weil ich so damit beschäftigt war, die weite Ebene vor mir mit den Augen nach Reitern abzusuchen, hätte ich vor Schreck beinahe aufgeschrieen, als Grima wieder hinter mir auftauchte, scheinbar aus der körperlosen Luft.  
  
"Herrin.", grüßte er höflich, und ich verbeugte mich kurz als Antwort.  
  
„Erwartet Ihr die Rückkehr des Prinzen Theodred und Eures Bruders?"  
  
Ich nickte bestätigend.  
  
„Erlaubt Ihr Eurem bescheidenen Diener, eine Weile hier bei Euch zu bleiben?"  
  
„Der Turm gehört nicht zu meinen Privatgemächern.", antwortete ich so gleichgültig wie möglich. „Ihr mögt hier bleiben, solange es Euch gefällt."  
  
„Oh, ich danke Euch, edles Fräulein!", sagte er und machte eine tiefe Verbeugung.   
  
Der Kerl trieb wieder einmal seinen Spott mit mir, doch diesmal würde ich mich nicht herausfordern lassen. Ich trat einfach beiseite und nahm meine vorherige Beschäftigung wieder auf. Eine Zeitlang fiel kein Wort zwischen uns.   
  
Dann sagte Grima, als spräche er nicht zu mir, sondern zu irgendeinem Punkt am Horizont:   
  
„Wie leicht es doch ist, seinem Schicksal zu folgen; nicht wahr, Herrin?"   
  
„Ich verstehe Euch nicht ganz."  
  
„Wirklich nicht? Aber wieso, das ist doch so offensichtlich." Er stand jetzt direkt hinter mir, und ich war gezwungen, mich umzudrehen und ihn anzusehen.  
  
„Die schöne Prinzessin ist dazu bestimmt, den hübschen Prinzen zu lieben, auch wenn er dumm und langweilig ist. Die schöne Prinzessin hätte kein Auge auf die dunkle böse Schlange werfen sollen, denn als sie das tat, brachte es ihr nur Enttäuschung, ganz egal wie sehr sie die Unterhaltungen mit ihm genoss und wie sie sich nach seiner Berührung sehnte. Und die widerliche Schlange hätte sich nicht die kleinste Hoffnung erlauben sollen, nach dem Licht zu streben, das so vielversprechend aussah. Er ist verdammt dazu, für immer im Dunkeln zu bleiben, denn die Dunkelheit ist ihm angeboren. Ganz egal, was die beiden sich eigentlich wünschten, die Entscheidungen sind schon für sie getroffen worden. Das Schicksal ist leicht zu erklären, Herrin.", bemerkte er und ergriff eine meiner Haarsträhnen. Seine Hand begann, damit zu spielen und er fuhr fort: „Aber es gibt Dinge, die nicht so leicht zu erklären sind. Nämlich, warum um alles in der Welt die elende Schlange sich immer noch nach dem Licht sehnt? Und, was sogar noch unerklärlicher ist, warum die hübsche Prinzessin dem Zischen der bösen Schlange so begierig zuhört?"  
  
Ich erstarrte wie gebannt. Ich wusste, dass ich jetzt irgendetwas sagen musste, seine Hand wegschieben musste, und am besten so schnell wie möglich von ihm davonlaufen musste; aber ich konnte nicht.  
  
Plötzlich vernahmen wir den Klang von Hörnern; und der Bann war gebrochen.   
  
Grima trat beiseite, und ich hastete die Treppe hinab zu meinem Bruder und Theodred, den man bewusstlos hereintrug.  
  
Ihre Einheit war aus dem Hinterhalt von Orks angegriffen worden.  
  
*****  
  
Ich kann mich kaum an den Rest des Tages erinnern.  
  
Wir brachten Theodred in seine Gemächer, schickten nach einem Heiler und eilten zum König. Als Eomer ihm Bericht erstattete, schien unser Onkel mit seinen Gedanken weit weg zu sein. Seine Augen waren die meiste Zeit geschlossen, und selbst wenn er sie offen hatte, spiegelten sie keine Gedanken wider.  
  
Dann erschien Grima; er widerlegte alle Anklagepunkte gegen Saruman, die Eomer vor dem König vorbrachte, Wort für Wort; und dort stand mein Bruder und griff des Königs Ratgeber vor des Königs Thron an. Ich konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen und floh; ich wartete in der Vorhalle auf meinen Bruder, aber als er dann kam und von Wachen abgeführt wurde, konnten wir nicht einmal mehr ein Wort miteinander sprechen. Eomer war aus dem Reich verbannt worden und verließ Edoras mit seinen Männern noch in derselben Stunde.   
  
Ich blieb zurück in der einbrechenden schlaflosen Nacht, voller Sorge um Theodreds Leben, und mit schwacher Hoffnung, die rasch dahinwelkte und fühlte mein eigenes Urteil nahen.  
  
*****  
  
...Nur ein paar Tage später ging Theodred von uns. Ich kniete an seinem Bett und weinte, aber in meinem Hinterkopf spukte eine niederträchtige Frage. Worum weinte ich: um sein Leben oder um mein flackerndes Licht, das ich verlor?  
  
*****  
  
Ich fühlte seine Anwesenheit, noch bevor meine Augen die Bewegung seines Schattens auf dem Fußboden wahrnahmen. Die Dunkelheit spürte mein Schwachwerden schneller als ich selbst und überkam mich. Hier war ihr Sohn, er kniete neben mir und sprach leise:  
  
„Er muss wohl irgendwann in der Nacht verstorben sein. Was für eine Tragödie für den König, seinen einzigen Sohn und Erben zu verlieren... und für meine Herrin, ihren Freund zu verlieren... jetzt, da ihr Bruder sie verlassen hat." Grimas Hand senkte sich auf meine Schulter, und sie war warm. Ich bemerkte, wie schlank seine Finger waren, bevor ich schnell aufstand.   
  
„Lasst mich allein, Schlange!" Ich weinte und wollte am liebsten weglaufen, doch ich konnte nicht.  
  
„Aber Ihr seid allein." Grima lächelte zuckersüß, erhob sich und trat nahe an mich heran.   
  
„Niemand hört, was Ihr der Dunkelheit anvertraut, wenn Ihr allein die Nächte durchwacht, wenn Euer ganzes Dasein zu schrumpfen scheint, und Euch die Wände Eures Gemachs enger und enger umschließen..."   
  
Ich lauschte sprachlos, wie Grima mir meine eigenen Worte wiederholte, die ich wohl unvorsichtigerweise während einer solchen schlaflosen Nacht ausgesprochen haben musste, während er mich umkreiste wie ein Jäger seine Beute.  
  
„Und Dunkelheit scheint das einzige zu sein, das uns erwartet. Aber was ist das für ein Zeitvertreib für eine junge Dame wie Euch, so schön...", und als begleiteten sie seine Worte, berührten seine Fingerspitzen meine Wange, zeichneten die Kinnlinie nach, auf und ab, langsam, zärtlich, machten mich schwindlig, so dass ich meine Augen schließen musste.  
  
„...so kühl, wie ein Frühlingsmorgen, und noch so rein wie frischgefallener Schnee..."  
  
Seine Hand fuhr meinen Hals hinab und kam auf meinem Schlüsselbein zu liegen; war es das Gewicht, das das mir das Atmen so schwer machte? Ich fühlte, wie seine Locken mein Gesicht berührten, und trotz meines Schwindels öffnete ich die Augen. Welche Macht der Welt brachte unsere Lippen so nahe zueinander? Wie geschah es, dass seine andere Hand auf meiner Hüfte lag? Wie konnte es sein, dass Schlangenzunge, den ich verachtete, mich beinahe küsste, und ich beinahe in seinen Armen dahinschmolz?   
  
Grima beobachtete unruhig, wie das Begreifen auf meinem Gesicht dämmerte, und das ließ ihn seine Umarmung lockern. Immer noch durcheinander, erlangte ich irgendwie die Gewalt über mich wieder;  
  
„Eure Worte sind wie Gift!", war alles, was ich herausbrachte. Dabei hörte ich meine eigenen Worte kaum, weil mir das Blut in den Schläfen pochte.   
  
Dann stürmte ich aus der Kammer und stolperte beinahe über die Schwelle.  
  
*****  
  
Es war windig und kalt draußen, aber ich genoss die bewegten Lüfte, die über meine erhitzten Wangen strichen. Der Wind fuhr mir durchs Haar, und langsam gewann ich die Kontrolle über mich zurück. Ich bemerkte die Gruppe von Reitern vor dem Stadttor; und irgendetwas sagte mir, dass diese Leute Neuigkeiten brachten, die meinem Leben eine neue Wendung geben würden.  
  
Noch bevor die Sonne an diesem Tag unterging, schien die Halle völlig verändert zu sein.   
  
Mein Onkel war nicht länger ein seniler alter Mann; seine frühere Gesundheit kehrte zurück, und auch sein früheres Wesen. Die Fesseln von Sarumans Zauber waren gebrochen, Passivität und Schläfrigkeit vorbei; der ganze Hof schwirrte wie ein aufgescheuchter Bienenschwarm. Entscheidungen wurden getroffen und Schwerter für den Krieg vorbereitet. Mir selbst wurde die Aufsicht über die Stadtbevölkerung anvertraut, die ich in die Sicherheit von Dunharg zu führen hatte. Grima aber wurde vor die Wahl gestellt, welches sein wahrer Herr wäre, und er traf seine Entscheidung.   
  
Nun war ich von seinem Zauber befreit.  
  
*****  
  
Wir kamen sicher in Dunharg an und richteten uns dort ein, so gut oder schlecht es eben ging. Meine Tage waren angefüllt mit Hunderten von Aufgaben und Verantwortlichkeiten; ich war der Anführer der Leute, und es gefiel mir gar nicht schlecht. Zwar hatte ich schon immer eine gewisse Rolle am Hof von Edoras inne, aber noch nie zuvor hatte ich zu bestimmen gehabt.   
  
Jetzt hatte ich Gelegenheit mich zu beweisen. Ich machte meine Sache ganz gut (was aber auch kaum jemanden überraschte), obwohl das Ganze anstrengender war, als ich erwartet hatte. Jeden Abend war ich so müde, dass ich kaum etwas vom Abendessen mitbekam; die Schlaflosigkeit plagte mich jedenfalls nicht mehr. Wenn ich nicht solche Angst um unsere Krieger hätte haben müssen, die jetzt gegen Sarumans Heere kämpften, hätte ich meine Tage in Dunharg als eine glückliche Zeit angesehen.  
  
Aber schon bald gesellte sich zu der Sorge um unsere Krieger, die ich mit meinem Volk teilte, eine andere Last. Und die musste ich ganz allein tragen.  
  
*****  
  
Die verfluchte Schlange fand irgendwie einen Weg in meine Träume.   
  
Und mit ihm darin waren die Träume nicht mehr wie Träume; sie schienen ganz real zu sein, und das Einzige, was sie von der Wirklichkeit unterschied, war mein eigenes Verhalten, das manchmal derart eigenartig war, dass ich es weder verstehen noch erklären konnte.   
  
Als es zum ersten Mal passierte, träumte ich, dass ich in der Waffenkammer wäre; ich übte mit Messern zu werfen, und irgendwie hatte ich mich dabei geschnitten. Ich setzte mich also auf den Boden um das Blut zu stillen, als jemand erschien, der hinter mir saß; ich lehnte mich an ihn, als ob das in dieser Situation das einzig richtige wäre.   
  
Der Mann (denn es war offenbar ein Mann) nahm meine verletzte Hand und küsste sie; und wie durch Zauberei war sie gleich wieder heil. Aber ich wollte sie nicht wieder aus seiner Hand nehmen, und er fuhr mit seinen Gunstbezeigungen fort, umfasste gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand meine Hüfte und zog mich enger an sich.   
  
Niegekanntes Behagen durchströmte mich wie eine Welle; noch nie in meinem Leben hatte sich irgendetwas so gut angefühlt wie das hier. Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein kleines Stück, um seine Lippen zu küssen, aber im selben Moment sah ich sein Gesicht und schrak zurück. Ich sprang auf, schnappte mir ein Messer vom Tisch, hielt es ihm entgegen und schrie den Eindringling an: „Verschwindet, Schlange!"  
  
Grima stand vom Fußboden auf; er schien überhaupt nicht eingeschüchtert zu sein.   
  
„Aber, Herrin...", grinste er, „Und ich dachte Ihr wäret froh, mich wieder an Eurer Seite zu haben."  
  
„Oh, wie schnell Euer Wahnsinn fortgeschritten ist! Froh?! Ihr widert mich an!"  
  
„Tatsächlich? Das ist seltsam, in der Tat, Herrin. Denn der Ausdruck, den ich während unseres letzten Treffens auf Eurem schönen Gesicht gesehen habe, sah mir gar nicht so sehr nach Widerwille aus. Und nach dem, was ich jetzt gerade gesehen habe..."  
  
„Hört auf, mich zu verführen, Schlangenzunge!"   
  
„Euch zu verführen? Dann ist das Licht in Eurem Herzen so schwach, dass es Angst hat vor ein paar einfachen Berührungen? Ein paar Worten? Verbessert mich, wenn ich mich irre, Herrin, aber soweit ich mich erinnern kann, habe ich mir Euch gegenüber selbst in privaten Momenten niemals mehr erlaubt als eine brüderliche Haltung..."   
  
„Ihr seid aber nicht mein Bruder!", spuckte ich ihm entgegen.  
  
„Dem Himmel sei dank, dass ich das nicht bin! Doch habe ich jemals etwas getan, meine Verehrung Euch gegenüber zu verletzen?"  
  
„Verehrung? Soll das ein Scherz sein?"  
  
„Ah! Wir sind enttäuscht, oder nicht, Herrin? ...Wenn es nicht Verehrung ist, was ist es dann?"  
  
„Begehren!"   
  
Er trat einen Schritt von mir zurück und verbeugte sich leicht.  
  
„Wie Ihr es wünscht, Herrin. Und ich könnte nicht sagen, dass Ihr im Unrecht seid. Ich begehre Euch, ich gebe es zu. Aber wie steht es mit Euch, meine hübsche Prinzessin? Was bringt Euch dazu, dass Ihr Euch jedesmal in meinen Berührungen verliert? Was bringt Euch dazu, sogar jetzt auf meine Lippen zu schauen, nicht in meine Augen?", und als er meine Bestürzung sah, setzte er hinzu: „Denkt gut darüber nach, Herrin. Ihr werdet die Antwort auf solche Fragen sehr interessant finden."   
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand Grima, und ließ mich in der jetzt leeren Dunkelheit meines Traumes zurück.  
  
*****  
  
Am Morgen wachte ich auf und fühlte mich krank.   
  
Ich schaffte es kaum, aufzustehen und mich anzuziehen. Wie gewöhnlich ging ich zuerst in die Küche, um bei der Zubereitung des Frühstücks nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Alles war in Ordnung, daher setzte ich meine Runde fort zu den Ställen. Die frische Morgenluft schien ein bisschen zu helfen, aber als ich ins Haus zurückkam, stolperte ich und wäre beinahe gefallen; ein paar besorgte Mägde brachten mich in meine Kammer, und ich legte mich wieder ins Bett.   
  
Nicht lange darauf schlief ich ein, und die beunruhigende Erscheinung der letzten Nacht kam wieder über mich.  
  
Er saß jetzt an meiner Seite und streichelte meine Hand, ganz sanft, wie mit Federstrichen.   
  
Ich wusste, dass es ganz falsch war, dass es gar nicht sein konnte, dass Grima in meiner Kammer war, aber ich konnte nichts machen, denn es war ja ein Traum, und sein Streicheln fühlte sich so gut, so beruhigend an, dass ich nicht wollte, dass es aufhörte. Als hätte er meine Gedanken erraten, drehte er meine Handfläche nach oben und legte seine Finger hinein, malte Kreise und Schnörkel, als ob das irgendein kindisches Spiel wäre. Seine Berührungen waren so angenehm, dass mir kleine Schauer über den Rücken liefen.  
  
Ich hörte ihn leise lachen, als er seine Finger gegen mein Handgelenk drückte.  
  
„Aber, aber... was regt Euch denn so sehr auf, Herrin? Euer Puls geht so schnell und Euer Herz schlägt so heftig…" Er legte meine Hand auf mein pochendes Herz, und seine eigene darüber. Als er sich über mich beugte, fühlte ich seinen warmen Atem.   
  
„Und Eure Lippen sehnen sich danach, geküsst zu werden... Jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr da bin, gibt es denn niemanden, der meinen Platz an Eurer Seite einnimmt? Nun, ich kann kaum glauben, dass es keinen gibt... Oder doch nicht?"  
  
Ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und ein verräterisches „Bitte..." entschlüpfte meiner Zunge. Das entlockte meinem Nachtmahr ein weiteres Lachen.  
  
„Bitte-...was, Herrin?"   
  
„Bitte... Bitte, geht jetzt. Ihr macht mich krank, und ich habe soviel Arbeit..."  
  
Er ließ meine Hand los und richtete sich auf.   
  
„Glaubt Ihr nicht, dass Ihr Euch ein bisschen ausruhen solltet, Herrin? Ihr arbeitet zu hart; kein Wunder, dass Ihr so müde seid, dass Ihr fast zusammenbrecht."  
  
„Darüber solltet nicht Ihr Euch Sorgen machen, Grima.", sagte ich.  
  
„Und warum nicht?", fragte er. „Sind wir uns nicht letzte Nacht darüber einig geworden, Herrin, dass ich Euch begehre? Ich will doch, dass meine Geliebte gesund bleibt."   
  
Oh nein! Selbst wenn es nur ein Traum war, ging das zu weit. Ich musste aufwachen. Sofort!  
  
Ich biss mir scharf auf die Lippen und erwachte.  
  
Aber irgendwo an der Grenze zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit fühlte ich einen Augenblick lang, wie seine Finger meine Lippen berührten.  
  
*****  
  
Am Nachmittag kamen Boten. Ich war schon wieder auf, obwohl ich immer noch ein wenig benommen war. Die Boten brachten Nachricht von einer bevorstehenden großen Schlacht: ein mächtiges Heer, sagten sie, nähere sich Helms Klamm, und in der Nacht sei ein Angriff zu befürchten.   
  
*****  
  
Hilflosigkeit ist das schlimmste Gefühl auf der Welt. Wenn man weiß, dass Menschen, die man liebt, mit dem Tod kämpfen, und man selbst ist weit weg und kann nichts tun, um ihnen zu helfen - das ist die Hölle.   
  
Genauso fühlten wir uns in dieser Nacht: hilflos, und in Angst um unsere Männer und um unsere Kinder hier und um uns selbst; denn wenn die Schlacht verloren würde, war die wahrscheinlichste und naheliegenste Zukunftsaussicht der Tod.   
  
Wenn unser Heer die Schlacht verlor, wie würden wir dann unsere Frauen und Kinder und Alten mit den wenigen Kräften schützen, die uns zur Verfügung standen?   
  
Wie sollte ich, die ich für alle verantwortlich war, einen Weg finden, mein Volk zu retten, wenn die Reiter von Rohan besiegt würden?   
  
Solche Überlegungen hatten mir schon oft Sorgen gemacht, aber in jener Nacht war die Belastung kaum noch auszuhalten. Ich stand auf dem Beobachtungsposten, schaute in die Richtung, in der Helms Klamm lag und versuchte, irgendein Zeichen zu entdecken, aber erfolglos.   
  
Plötzlich blitze in mir ein anderer schrecklicher Gedanke auf: wenn Grima in meine Träume eindringen konnte, musste er offensichtlich wissen, wo ich mich befand! Gewiss hatte er seinem Herrn darüber Bericht erstattet, und jetzt waren Sarumans Armeen mit Sicherheit schon auf dem Weg hierher!   
  
Betäubt von dieser Vorstellung ließ ich mich auf den Boden nieder und umklammerte meine Knie.   
  
Denk nach, Eowyn, denk jetzt nach! Was müssen wir tun? Wenn ich sofort alle aus dem Schlaf riss, hätten wir dann noch genug Zeit zu fliehen?   
  
Vor zwei Nächten war Grima zum erstenmal in meine Träume eingedrungen. Aber vielleicht hatte er es schon eher gekonnt? Und selbst wenn wir Zeit hätten, wohin sollten wir gehen?   
  
Es gab eine Karte von geheimen Verstecken wie Dunharg; hatte ich sie aus Edoras mitgenommen? Ich stand auf und lief in meine Kammer, wo ich eine Truhe öffnete und die Pergamente durchsuchte. Gott sei dank war sie da. In fieberhafter Eile las ich. Hier, auf der Karte war ein namenloses Untergrundversteck nicht weit weg von Dunharg verzeichnet. Aber ich hatte davon noch nie zuvor gehört. Wann war es wohl zum letzten Mal benutzt worden? Wahrscheinlich war es mittlerweile völlig verwahrlost oder von Trollen bewohnt oder... Doch egal welches Risiko wir eingingen, das war unsere einzige Chance.   
  
Ich stürzte zur Tür, aber im selben Moment wurde sie geöffnet und jemand trat ein, den zu sehen mich heute Nacht mehr denn je entsetzte.   
  
*****  
  
Grima trat ein und unverzüglich stürzte ich zu meinem Schwert. Orks mussten wohl auch schon hier sein, aber so leicht sollten sie mein Leben nicht haben. Doch Moment, warum war es denn im Haus so still? Wo wir doch angegriffen wurden...   
  
„Was tut Ihr hier, Schlange?", fragte ich und hielt mein Schwert vor mich, darauf gefasst, es jeden Moment zu benutzen.  
  
„Habt Ihr die Meuchelmörder Eures Herrn mit Euch gebracht?"  
  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht", antwortete er ruhig, „und ich bin gekommen, Euch zu sagen, dass es niemals so weit kommen wird. Saruman weiß nicht, wo Eure Leute sich verstecken. Und von mir wird er das auch nie erfahren. Kein Grund für Euch, die Leute heute Nacht aufzuwecken."  
  
„Wie kann ich Euch glauben? Höchstwahrscheinlich handelt Ihr jetzt auf den Befehl Eures Meisters!"  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Es bleibt Euch überlassen, Herrin, ob Ihr mir glaubt oder nicht. Aber ich bin ein Spion, kein Mörder."  
  
Bevor ich etwas darauf antworten konnte, wachte ich auf.   
  
Ich war immer noch auf dem Beobachtungsposten; wie konnte das nur passieren, dass ich in so einer Situation eingeschlafen war?   
  
Ich hob meine Augen zum Himmel und sah, dass es begonnen hatte zu dämmern.   
  
*****  
  
Als der Falke meines Onkels eine kurze Botschaft mit guten Nachrichten brachte, musste ich weinen. Und genauso weinten auch alle anderen unserer von Besorgnis erschöpften Gemeinschaft. Wir umarmten und küssten uns und beglückwünschten uns gegenseitig, obwohl wir wussten, dass schon bald viele unter uns um ihre Angehörigen trauern würden.  
  
Aber an diesem Tag wollten wir nicht daran denken. Wir hatten gesiegt, und Rohan war gerettet. Schon bald würden wir nach Hause zurückkehren.  
  
*****  
  
Etliche Tage vergingen, in denen wir auf mehr Neuigkeiten und Anweisungen des Königs warteten, und Vorkehrungen für die Rückkehr trafen.   
  
Jetzt, da die quälende Angst für mein Volk vorüber war, begann ich über die Zukunft nachzudenken. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass dies glückliche Gedanken waren, denn nach Edoras zurückzukehren, egal wie sehr ich mir das wünschte, bedeutete für mich nichts anderes als allein im Palast zurückzubleiben, da mein Onkel und mein Bruder in einen nur noch schrecklicheren Krieg ziehen würden.  
  
Jetzt, wo die Erinnerungen an die Hölle von Angst und Hilflosigkeit, die wir gerade überstanden hatten, noch zu frisch waren, konnte ich mir kaum vorstellen, wie ich dem Ganzen noch einmal entgegentreten sollte.   
  
Und während die Schlange meine Träume heimsuchte...  
  
*****  
  
Um genau zu sein, er hatte mich eigentlich nach der Nacht von Helms Klamm nicht mehr belästigt.   
  
Ich war neugierig, wo er und sein Meister jetzt sein mochten.   
  
Was, wenn Sarumans Zorn Grima getroffen hätte? Was, wenn er bereits tot wäre?   
  
Wie sehr ich mich auch dafür schämte, musste ich zugeben, dass mir das Herz bei diesem Gedanken sank. Ich hasste mich selbst dafür, aber ich konnte nicht anders als daran zu denken, wie Grima in meinem Traum erschienen war, als ich so krank war, und wie er mir geholfen hatte.  
  
Und warum in aller Welt hatte er sich dafür entschieden, eine so glänzende Gelegenheit zu vertun, sich eine Belohnung von seinem Meister zu verdienen...und eine Möglichkeit, mich für sich zu haben?  
  
Jedes Mal, wenn sich meine Gedanken in diese Richtung bewegten, tadelte ich mich selbst dafür, aber solche Zwiegespräche mit mir selbst endeten stets in einer neuen Diskussion über Grimas Handlungen und Beweggründen mir gegenüber. Ich quälte mich immerfort mit unbeantworteten Fragen und unhaltbaren Vermutungen herum; und das war auch, glaube ich, der Grund für mein seltsames Verhalten in der dritten Nacht nach der Schlacht von Helms Klamm.  
  
*****  
  
Ich war schon fast eingeschlafen, als mein Ohr das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Kammertür wahrnahm. Ich schreckte auf und suchte mit der Hand nach dem Dolch unter meinem Kissen. Eine hagere Gestalt ganz in Schwarz erschien im Türrahmen. Der Besucher schloss die Tür schnell hinter sich, doch ich hatte die unverwechselbare Blässe seines Gesichtes im schwachen Fackellicht der Vorhalle schon erkannt.  
  
„Wie..." - aber noch bevor ich die Frage ausgesprochen hatte, war Grima schon an meiner Bettseite. Er lächelte, als er den Dolch in meiner Hand sah, und augenblicklich versagten meine Finger ihren Dienst und ließen die Waffe hilflos zu Boden fallen. Grima nahm meine jetzt wehrlose Hand und brachte sie an sein Gesicht.   
  
„Ist das wieder ein Traum?", fragte ich, aber er schien die Frage zu ignorieren, streifte mit seinen Lippen sanft meinen Handrücken, drehte meine Handfläche dann nach oben und übersäte sie mit kleinen Küssen. Die kühle Nachtluft war auf einmal unerträglich heiß; mein Körper schien mit jeder Sekunde schwächer und schwächer zu werden, als ob mein tiefstes Innerstes in dieser Hitze schmölze.   
  
„Was für einen Zauber legt Ihr auf mich?", schaffte ich endlich zu sagen, zog meine Hand von ihm weg und schüttelte heftig den Kopf; nein, das war kein Traum.   
  
Grima stand auf und ging zum Fenster, durch das der Mond hereinschien.  
  
„Zauber? Über was für einen Zauber sprecht Ihr, Herrin? Sollen wir es Zauber nennen, wenn ich Euch wie eine Frau behandle, und nicht wie einen kleinen Krieger? Euch mit gewissen Gefühlen ansehe? Höflich zu Euch spreche? Nicht Schwertkampf mit Euch übe, sondern Euch zärtlich berühre? Glaubt Ihr, all das sei eine Art Zauber?"  
  
„Ihr seid in meine Träume eingedrungen..."  
  
„Ah. Ich muss gestehen, das war ein kleiner Zauber, in der Tat, aber ich bin nicht eingedrungen. Ich erschien in Euren Träumen. Weil Ihr mich gerufen habt."  
  
„Euch gerufen? Wie wollt Ihr das wissen?"  
  
„Der Zauber hätte nicht gewirkt, wenn Ihr nicht an mich gedacht hättet.", sagte er einfach, setzte sich wieder zu mir und berührte mein Haar.   
  
Instinktiv wollte ich mich dem angenehmen Gefühl seiner Berührung hingeben, aber ein letzter Rest meiner Willenskraft ließ mich zurückschrecken.   
  
Grima lachte bitter und kehrte ans Fenster zurück. Er schaute angestrengt nach draußen, als ob es dort etwas sehr Interessantes zu sehen gäbe.   
  
„Und mich nennt man einen Lügner", sagte er, „ aber ich bin wenigstens mit mir selbst immer ehrlich gewesen. Und ich habe nie versucht, die Dinge anders als bei ihrem wahren Namen zu nennen.   
  
Als sie mich vor die Wahl stellten, habe ich zugegeben, wer mein wahrer Meister ist und habe Edoras verlassen, anstatt als Spion an Theodens Hof zu bleiben. Und als Ihr sagtet, dass meine Gefühle für Euch bloßes Begehren seien, habe ich das nicht abgestritten; obwohl dieses „bloß" weder damals stimmte noch jetzt stimmt. Aber Euch, mein Fräulein, Euch nenne ich einen Lügner, weil Ihr nicht einmal Euch selbst gegenüber die wahre Natur Eurer Gefühle für mich eingestehen könnt. Ich hätte von einer vornehmen Prinzessin der Rohirrim niemals eine solche Feigheit erwartet."  
  
„Dann habt Ihr den langen und gefahrvollen Weg von Eurem Meister bis hierher nur gemacht, um mich zu kränken? Und Ihr glaubt, dass ich mich gegen derart absurde Anschuldigungen verteidigen werde? Eine solche Torheit hätte ich von einem klugen Mann wie Euch nie erwartet..."   
  
Grima lächelte.   
  
„Die Liebe macht aus klugen Männern Toren, Prinzessin.", sagte er. „Aber nein; mein Besuch verfolgt einen anderen Zweck. Ich bin hergekommen, um Euch zu befreien."   
  
„Mich zu befreien?"  
  
„Ja. Euch aus meinen Klauen zu befreien." Er saß jetzt wieder auf meinem Bett, hielt meine Hände in seinen, und schaute mir gerade in die Augen.   
  
„Ich wollte Euch zur Königin der Goldenen Halle machen, und träumte davon, dass Euer Sohn einst König von Rohan werden würde, aber ach... In der zweiten Nacht, nachdem unsere Armee in Helms Klamm unterlag, wurde Isengard zerstört und man hat meinen Meister und mich von dort vertrieben. Ich habe nichts, das ich Euch bieten könnte. Ich bin gekommen, um Abschied von Euch zu nehmen, Herrin.   
  
Ich werde nicht mehr in Eure Träume eindringen. Zumindest nicht, bevor ich meine frühere Macht zurückgewonnen habe."   
  
  
  
*****  
  
Ich schaute in sein Gesicht, als er das sagte; seine Haut war bleich wie immer, und seine Gesichtszüge nicht im Mindesten hübsch. Aber seine Augen waren nicht vor Lust verschleiert - sondern von Liebe erleuchtet. Wie konnte das sein?  
  
...Nicht mehr in meinen Träumen? Mich die Wärme spüren lassen und dann der bitteren Kälte aussetzen? Ein Teil meines Lebens werden, und dann einfach daraus verschwinden?  
  
...Warum, warum nur machte mir das etwas aus?  
  
Langsam befreite ich eine meiner Hände aus seinen, erhob sie und berührte die Schnalle seines Mantels. Nachdenklich fuhr ich den Umriss nach.  
  
„Also wollt Ihr mich nicht mehr?", fragte ich.   
  
„Wie könnte ich das wagen?"  
  
„Oh, bitte. Ich weiß, dass ihr kühn und anmaßend genug seid. Aber wenn Ihr mich nicht liebt, sagt es gerade heraus - und geht!"  
  
Grimas Blick war so durchdringend, dass er ein Loch in die Wand hätte starren können.   
  
„Ich kann Euch nicht anlügen.", sagte er.   
  
Sein Mantel fiel zu Boden und ich fuhr damit fort, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Ich schmiegte mich enger an ihn und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Dann kann ich Euch nicht gehen lassen, mein Herr!"  
  
*****  
  
Jene Nacht war zu schön, als dass sie jemals in meiner Erinnerung verblassen könnte. Selbst in zehntausend Nächten werde ich mich noch an jede einzelne Minute erinnern. Alles Verlangen, das wir beide fühlten, und die Zweifel und Enttäuschungen, und das Glück und die Leidenschaft, die wir zum ersten Mal teilten - all das legten wir in unseren ersten Kuss. Unsere gierigen Hände, die mit der verhassten Kleidung kämpften, und dann das Berühren und Anfassen und Streicheln; und wie wir versuchten, so viel vom anderen zu kriegen wie nur möglich - das ist es, das ich nie vergessen werde.   
  
So wie ich nie vergessen werde, wie wir vor Lust stöhnten und das Stöhnen wieder in Küssen erstickten, von denen wir nicht genug bekommen konnten. Und dann sein süßes Gewicht auf mir und das Gefühl, als er zum ersten Mal in mir war; und sein überraschtes Gesicht, als ich mich dann auf ihn setzte, sein Lachen, und seine Hände auf meinen Brüsten. Sein sanftes Flüstern, liebevoll und bewundernd; meine Finger in seinem Haar. Ich schnappte nach Luft, als seine Lippen von meinem Hals zu meinem Nacken und dann zu meinen Schultern wanderten, und erschauerte vor Vergnügen. Die Seligkeit in seinen Armen zu liegen, der Mann, von dem ich träumte und nach dem ich mich sehnte, der Mann, dessen bloße Berührungen das Himmelreich waren, der Mann, der mich liebte und den auch ich schon so lange liebte, obwohl es sogar mir selbst verborgen geblieben war.  
  
Ich lag an ihn gelehnt und wünschte mir, dass die Nacht nie verginge. Doch schon fiel der erste fahle Morgenschimmer durch das Fenster.   
  
Und so standen wir schließlich wieder angezogen an der Tür und hielten uns ein letztes Mal in den Armen.  
  
„Lass mich mit dir gehen!" bat ich, obwohl ich die Antwort darauf schon kannte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, legte seine Hände an mein Gesicht und schaute mich sehnsüchtig an.   
  
„Ich könnte deine Rettung sein."  
  
„Und ich könnte deine Vernichtung sein", sagte er, „denn mein Weg liegt in Dunkelheit; Eowyn, und nicht einmal deine Liebe kann das ändern. Und du..."  
  
„Ich will weiter nichts als nur bei dir sein!"  
  
„Bei Saruman? Das kann ich nicht zulassen, und ebensowenig kann ich meinen Herrn jetzt verlassen. Denn ich weiß, dass du niemals einen Verräter lieben wirst." Und mit diesen Worten küsste er mich und ging.   
  
*****  
  
Ich kann mich nur dunkel an den Tag erinnern, der auf die glücklichste Nacht meines Lebens folgte. Was fing ich an? Wo war ich? Mit wem sprach ich? - alles verschwimmt in meiner Erinnerung, bis auf eine Hoffnung, die mich aufrecht hielt. Ich erwartete die Nacht, um meinen Geliebten in meinen Träumen zu treffen. Doch das geschah nie.  
  
Vergeblich rief ich in meinen Gedanken nach ihm, bevor ich einschlief. In der ersten Nacht glaubte ich, er wäre unterwegs und schlafe nicht.  
  
In der zweiten und dritten hoffte ich immer noch, aber schließlich kam mir ein abscheulicher Gedanke. Er hatte mich einfach benutzt und dann verlassen - was hätte ich auch von einem schlechten Menschen, wie er nach eigener Auskunft einer war, erwarten sollen? Es war meine eigene Torheit, ihn zu lieben; und diese Erkenntnis war Strafe genug für mich.   
  
...Aber der liebevolle Ausdruck in seinen Augen - konnte der denn trügen? Oder war es nur mein eigenes Verlangen von ihm geliebt zu werden, das mich trog?  
  
Liebe ist ein falscher Spiegel. So sehr ich ihn an einem Abend noch gehasst hatte, so sehr sehnte ich mich am nächsten Morgen nach ihm.  
  
Wo war er wohl gerade? Ging es ihm gut? Wie hatte er vor Saruman seine Abwesenheit in dieser Nacht entschuldigt? Was hatte sein Meister jetzt wohl mit ihm vor? Oder hatte er mich etwa angelogen, und war gar nicht zu Saruman zurückgekehrt, sondern suchte einen anderen, mächtigeren Herrn?  
  
Von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn die quälenden Zweifel fast unerträglich schienen, träumte ich wieder; aber es waren keine solchen lebensvollen Träume, wie er sie mir gebracht hatte, sondern nur blasse Schatten von vergangenen Erinnerungen. Ich träumte von seinen Händen, seinen Lippen; wie er geflüstert und mich gestreichelt hatte. In meiner Einbildung war unsere Liebe wahr; aber wenn ich aufwachte, umklammerte der Argwohn mein Herz doppelt so fest. Konnte es sein, dass ,was damals so richtig schien, sich als der größte Fehler meines Lebens herausstellen sollte?   
  
*****  
  
Um an der Lösung dieses schmerzlichen Rätsels nicht den Verstand zu verlieren, konzentrierte ich mich auf anstrengende körperliche Übungen. Reiten, Schwertkampf und Schießen ließen wenig Raum für Grübeleien, und mein erschöpfter Körper sehnte sich am Ende des Tages nach nichts als Schlaf. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wann ich zum ersten Mal daran dachte, mit in den Krieg zu ziehen, denn ich wollte Rohan verlassen, wo mich alles an ihn erinnerte; ich täuschte mich sogar mit der einfältigen Hoffnung, ihn irgendwo in den fernen Ländern wiederzutreffen; aber nicht lange, denn dann nahm ein anderer Wunsch Gestalt an.  
  
Er hatte Recht gehabt, als er mich einen Lügner nannte. Sogar mir selbst konnte ich nicht eingestehen, dass mein plötzlicher Wunsch, Schlachtenruhm zu erringen, nichts anderes war als die feige Absicht, dieser Welt zu entfliehen.  
  
Mit dieser Entscheidung in Herz und Verstand muss ich wohl in einer jener Nächte gestorben sein. Was danach noch geschah, war nicht mehr von Bedeutung.  
  
*****  
  
Erst als ich beinahe wirklich in die Hand des Todes fiel, kam ich ins Leben zurück.  
  
In Gondor, in den Häusern der Heilung, wurde ich neu geboren und ich lernte von neuem die Freude kennen, zu atmen und zu leben und die Schönheit der Welt um mich zu sehen.  
  
Mir wurde klar, dass ich beinah mein Leben verloren hätte, ohne es jemals ganz gelebt zu haben; dass ich mich beinahe um so viele andere Freuden gebracht hatte, und dass ich meine erste Nacht vollkommenen Glücks beinahe zu meiner letzten gemacht hätte.  
  
Wenn der Mann, den ich liebte, entschieden hatte, dass wir nicht zusammensein konnten; nun, dann hatte er seine Gründe dafür. Aber von jetzt an wollte ich aufhören, nach diesen Gründen zu suchen; ich wollte lernen, ohne seine Liebe zu leben.  
  
Ich musste mich dem Licht zuwenden, wie ich es früher getan hatte.  
  
Da war der junge Faramir, gutaussehend, tapfer und ehrlich, in dessen Augen die Liebe so deutlich zu erkennen war - warum konnte ich ihn nicht auch lieben?   
  
Es war nicht von Bedeutung...Nichts war von Bedeutung.  
  
*****  
  
Ich heiratete Faramir und genoss mein Leben.   
  
Am Anfang war mein Mann ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Aragorn (was mich ziemlich belustigte, denn ich hegte gegen den König von Gondor niemals andere Gefühle als schwesterliche Bewunderung), aber das verging nach einiger Zeit.   
  
Wir hatten ein schönes Haus und legten einen großen Garten an. In Gondor entdeckte ich meine Liebe zu Pflanzen, und so verbrachte ich viel Zeit mit Säen, Bewässern und Ernten.   
  
Es gab Maßliebchen* für mich und Veilchen, und Fenchel, und Akelei, und Raute. Und ich trug meine Raute aus einem bestimmten Grund; als er eines nachts zurückkehrte.   
  
(*Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:   
  
Wem das jetzt komisch vorkam: das ist ein Shakespeare-Zitat - und zudem eines, das sich schwer übersetzen lässt; da haben sich schon andere als ich die Zähne dran ausgebissen!   
  
Es bezieht sich auf Hamlet, IV.Akt 5.Szene, in der Ophelia an verschiedene Leute Blumen mit sinnbildlichen Bedeutungen verschenkt. Die Blumen bedeuten ungefähr:   
  
Maßliebchen = unglückliche Liebe;   
  
Veilchen = nicht ganz klar, Unschuld oder Erinnerung;   
  
Fenchel = sexuelle Lust;   
  
Akelei = Undankbarkeit oder Abwehr von Zauber;   
  
Raute = engl. Wortspiel zu „rue": Reue, Bedauern)  
  
*****  
  
An jenem Abend war Faramir nicht da, denn er war mit Freunden auf der Jagd.   
  
Die Nacht war stürmisch, und als ich zu Bett ging, fing es zu regnen an. Ich war fast schon eingeschlafen, als es die ersten Male donnerte; da war mir plötzlich, als hätte ich zwischen zwei Blitzen ein bekanntes Gesicht gesehen.  
  
Und auf einmal schien ich in einem großen dunklen und kalten Raum zu sein. Ich erkannte den Ort wieder: es war Edoras, die Kammer, in der Theodred gelegen hatte. Ich spürte einen Luftzug hinter mir und wollte mich danach umdrehen, aber plötzlich sagte eine Stimme:  
  
„Tu es nicht, bitte."  
  
„Ich stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus und wandte mich um, doch da war niemand. „Grima! Wo bist du?", rief ich in die Dunkelheit, und dieselbe Stimme antwortete hinter mir: „Ich bin hier."  
  
„Wieso kann ich dich nicht sehen?"  
  
„Weil ich nicht will, dass du mich so siehst."  
  
„Warum? Bist du verwundet? Was ist mit dir? Bitte, lass mich dich sehen!"  
  
„Nein. Ich bin nicht verwundet. Ich bin tot, und ich will das deinen schönen Augen nicht antun."  
  
„Tot? Ich glaube dir nicht. Zeig dich doch!"   
  
Ein leises Lachen war die ganze Antwort.  
  
„Du bist nicht tot. Der Tod kann nicht so lachen!"  
  
„Oh, aber ich kann es. Ich lache vor Freude, weil ich meine letzten irdischen Minuten mit dir verbringe... Es hat keinen Zweck, Eowyn", sagte er, als ich immer noch versuchte, mich nach ihm umzudrehen, um ihn zu sehen. „Ich werde mich nicht zeigen."  
  
„Oh, glaubst du wirklich, ich liebte dich um deiner Schönheit willen?", rief ich aus und versuchte zu lächeln, obwohl mir Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Ich fühlte, wie er sich mir näherte, und dann berührte eine eisige Hand meine Wange, strich den vertrauten Weg die Kinnlinie auf und ab und ließ meinen ganzen Körper erschauern.  
  
„Siehst du? Du zitterst schon, so kalt bin ich jetzt.", sagte er und wollte wieder einen Schritt zurück treten, aber ich hielt seine Hand fest und brachte sie an meine Lippen.  
  
„Warum hast du mich verlassen?" Ich hörte ihn seufzen.  
  
„Glaubst du, in Träumen zu leben wäre für uns beide eine gute Idee gewesen?"  
  
„N...nein. Aber ich hatte solche Sehnsucht nach dir. Ach, ich hatte solche Sehnsucht!"  
  
„Ich hatte auch Sehnsucht, Eowyn!"  
  
*****  
  
Es gab Hunderte von Dingen, die wir einander noch sagen wollten, Hunderte Fragen, die wir noch stellen wollten, aber wir taten es nicht. Er hielt mich nur in seinen Armen, und wie seltsam: obwohl sein Körper so kalt war, fühlte ich mich warm und geborgen, wie seit jener Nacht nicht mehr.   
  
„Wohin wirst du jetzt gehen?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass es schon bald sein wird."  
  
„Und du kannst nicht bei mir bleiben?"   
  
„Nein."   
  
„Kann ich nicht mit dir gehen?"   
  
Wieder ein leises Lachen. „Du kennst die Antwort auf diese Frage; nicht wahr, Eowyn?"  
  
„…Dann ist das alles? Ist das das Ende für uns? Gibt es keine Zeit und keinen Ort für unsere Liebe? Gar keine Aussicht?…"  
  
„Hat es die jemals gegeben? Wir haben das Schicksal betrogen, dass wir diese Geschichte überhaupt anfingen. Und wir wussten doch, dass es nicht immer ein Happy End gibt, nicht wahr? Sonst würden es die Leute einem ja nicht abkaufen… Schscht… nicht weinen, Eowyn." Er tröstete mich jetzt wie ein kleines Kind, aber ich konnte meine Tränen nicht zurückhalten.   
  
„Mach deine Augen zu. Und sieh mich nicht an, bitte… Ich tat, was er sagte und wurde mit seinen Lippen belohnt, die meine Tränen fortküssten. Als ich meine Arme um ihn schlang, fühlte ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen Wundränder auf seinem Rücken; das mussten Pfeile gewesen sein. So eng ich nur konnte, schmiegte ich mich an ihn und suchte seine Lippen mit meinen. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie sich seine Umarmung löste und sein Körper unter meiner Berührung immer weniger greifbar wurde.   
  
Ein letztes Mal versuchte ich, seine Hand zu fassen, aber meine Finger griffen ins Leere; und als ich die Augen öffnete, starrte ich in die Dunkelheit meiner eigenen Kammer.  
  
...  
  
ENDE.  
  
...  
  
Tja, das war's. Also dann, wischt eure Tränen weg und schreibt vereena und mir ein kleines Review! ^_^ 


End file.
